


Painful decisions.

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon Prompt: The evil Missy tries to get the Doctor into bed, he rejects her, Missy snaps completely, knocking him out. Clara tends to him. Can be sic fic with smut and more smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful decisions.

'What now?' The Doctor muttered as the TARDIS began to wheeze while in flight. He had just dropped Clara off at home and had set the co-ordinates to go to the Medusa Cascades for a bit of a holiday for himself but now the TARDIS was being wheezy and sluggish. 'Come on, sexy. You can do it.' He stroked the console, encouraging it. It finally started to settle and then landed. 'There you go, girl. All good again!' 

The Doctor grabbed his jacket off the rail and slipped it on. Opening the door, he expected to see the intense vista of the Medusa Cascades but walked out onto a barren rock-strewn field. 'Where have you brought me?' He whispered as he turned around. The only thing he could see was a large tree. Tilting his head he peered at it. 'That looks out of place.' His curiosity got the better of him and he approached it. More focused on the presence of the tree in the middle of a rock field he missed the snare until it had wrapped round his ankle. Trapped, the Doctor didn't panic but dropped to his knee to see if he could free himself. Sonic screwdriver in hand, he was scanning the trap to try and release it when he heard the sound of footsteps.

Looking up he saw the Victorian style boots and then the plum skirts. 'Missy.' He growled and stood up straight. 'What are you up to now?'

'Doctor! What a pleasant surprise!' Missy smiled widely at him. 'You really should watch where you step.'

'At least you've not landed up on Earth.' He went back to trying to free his ankle. 

Missy watched, laughing, as he tugged at the snare. 'You could just ask me to set you free.'

Gesturing at her with his sonic screwdriver, 'As if. Any offer you make would come with some sort of price. I know how you work, Missy. You've not changed one bit since the Academy days. I'll work this loose myself.'

'Maybe I've changed, being a woman certainly is .. different..' She strolled over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She knelt by him, her hand stroking his arm. 'Gender change can give one a whole new perspective.'

'You'll probably just find a different perspective on how to destroy worlds. Maybe with a kiss instead of a bomb?' The Doctor sounded testy as he kept working his way through different settings. 

'Maybe I'd just rather spend some nice quiet time with you.' Her hands were starting to run over his chest. 'I don't want to have to trap you, Doctor. I'd prefer it if you and I could just get to know each other again. We've battled and butted heads so many times over the years. I'm getting tired of it, Doctor. I do just want my friend back. Like before.' She had squatted beside him, her arm around his shoulders and just leaned in to lightly kiss his cheek. 'Before we became angry with one another.' Her other hand rested on his wrist, her fingers stroking the back of his hand. 'Remember the dorms at the Academy. When we found time alone .. ' Her voice became a coy whisper in his ear. 'Just the two of us.' Missy could feel the heat building in his cheeks. 'I miss that, Doctor. I would like it to be that way again.'

The Doctor had stopped working on the ankle restraint for a few moments while she spoke but his brain had continued to work on the needed setting to release it. 'Missy,' The Doctor turned his head to look at her. It had at one time, he thought, would have been an invitation he would have jumped at with both hearts. He'd never once regretted all that they'd done together. He swallowed hard. Their paths though had drifted too far apart now. And then there was Clara. 

Missy - rough, harsh, frantic. Wild and up for anything anywhere and any time. The sex between them had been intense to begin with but when she had pushed them to their boundaries it became almost too much for him to handle.

Clara - soft, warm. Safe. The Doctor smiled at the thought of her. The polar opposite to Missy. 

He looked at the sonic screwdriver in his hands, hit the setting he needed and with a click the restraint popped open. Without standing, he turned his hand over and took Missy's hand in his. 'Missy. What we once were... what we once did .. '

'It was wonderful, so intense.' Missy's voice was seductive. 'Come to my TARDIS, Doctor. We can enjoy it all again. Even more now!'

'It was. Once.' He stood up, drawing her with him. 'But no more. It's not going to happen again. Not in this regeneration. Clara ...'

'Clara FUCKING Clara!' Missy spat her name out viciously. 'She will never be as satisfying as I am for you!' 

'Missy, stop this! It doesn't change what we had together it's just not going forward.' The Doctor reached towards her, thinking to calm her. 

As he approached Missy, she lashed out at him. The heavy ring on her finger jutted out and, fists clenched together, she slammed her hands into the side of his head, knocking him back. Blood began to ooze from the open wound down his cheek. Swinging back, she caught his jaw almost dislocating it but slicing open a long cut in his cheek. He staggered back from the pain of the blow. Missy was a Time Lord and more than a match for him despite being a woman now. 

'Missy! Stop this!'

'You would turn away from me for a human wench?' Missy hissed at him. 'If I can't have you, she certainly won't have you in my place!" She swung once more, connecting with his right temple before he could react. The blow was hard and well placed. The Doctor, slipping into unconsciousness fell to his knees then to all fours. Blood fell from his face and onto the backs of his hands. Streaks falling on the cuffs of his white shirt. 

'Missy, don't... ' He groaned from the pain.

'Shut up!" Missy yelled at him. She kicked out and her booted foot connected once more with his head. It tipped him into oblivion.

Grey haze. Out of focus. Stones digging into his cheek, cuts. Blinking but not clearing his sight, his head turned and the TARDIS was so far away. Blue box, home. Clara... the word in his head sounded like a harsh grunt from his lips. The Doctor's head was pounding from the wounds. Scrabbling on the loose stones and gravel he got to one knee to work his way slowly and painfully to his home.

More darkness. His hand pressed against the base of the door, a yellow glow drifted from his fingers and the door opened. His head was spinning. Retching violently, the Doctor emptied his stomach on the ground until there was nothing and then he collapsed once more. 

Vomit, dirt, and blood covered his chest and hands. No memory remained of how he'd crawled into the TARDIS finally but he was inside and the door closed behind him. There was no more strength in him except for one last murmuring of Clara's name. The time rotor whirred into motion and the comforting sound of the TARDIS de-materializing pulled him into sleep. 

Clara arrived home from school, tossing her keys on the front table and kicking her shoes off. As she was making herself a cup of tea she heard the TARDIS arriving. 'Doctor? It's not Thursday! Thought you had fixed that calendar of yours.' Clara walked to her living room but didn't see the TARDIS. Curious, she made her way down the hall to her bedroom and found the TARDIS there. ‘Doctor?’ Clara went to the door and opened it, expecting him to be fussing with the console to whisk her off somewhere but he wasn't. 

A groan caught her attention and she looked to the left, her breath caught in her throat. ‘Doctor!” Blood pooled around his head. She raced to his side, turning him onto his back. ‘Oh Doctor! What’s happened to you?’ Her hands were tracing the line of the cut down his cheek and then over the bruises. It took some doing but she was able to finally get him from the TARDIS and then onto her own bed. 

The side of his head was badly bruised and the blood had dried down his face, scabbed over the slice on his cheek. Leaving him for a moment, she went to her wash-room to get a damp cloth and some towels. Being as gentle as she could, Clara sat on the bed beside him cleaning his face up. He barely flinched as she did so. ‘Oh, Doctor. Who did this to you?’ He didn't answer, still knocked unconscious. Having cleaned him up as best she could, Clara began to remove his disgusting clothes, stopping short of his under shirt and his boxers. She got an extra blanket and covered him up with it. The Doctor lay there out cold. His chest rose and fell slowly as Clara watched on. Finally, she gave in and curled up beside him on the bed. 

Hours later, Clara woke up to the Doctor’s voice mumbling incoherently. ‘Missy.. no..’ Clara bit her lip. Her again, Clara thought. ‘Love.. her.. ‘ Clara held her breath, not daring to move a hair. ‘Not .. you..done..’ He groaned, stirring slightly. Clara rested a hand on his chest, stilling him again. ‘Done.. long ago..’ He kept mumbling. ‘Only.. Clara...’ He coughed and she felt it rattle in his chest.

‘What did she do to you, Doctor?’ Clara asked, concern etched on her face. She gently stroked his face before kissing him softly on the cheek. As if a kiss would make him better.

Once more, she curled against him and fell asleep. 

It wasn't until the morning sun fell on her back, warming her up, that she woke up. In the daylight, the dark bruising on his face and the long cut on his face looked ghastly. He looked ashen, probably made worse by his gray hair. As carefully as she could, she got up from the bed to get a fresh wash-cloth. She washed his face, cleaning off the rest of the dirt and blood that she’d missed the night before. 

The Doctor stirred at her touch. ‘Sorry.’ She whispered softly. ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘Clara?’ His hand rose weakly, brushing against her leg. ‘Where...’

‘You got badly beat up, Doctor. The TARDIS brought you here to my place.’ Clara kept her voice low. 

He made a low noise in his throat as he tried to open his eyes. ‘Hurts..’ He closed them again.

‘I think you were knocked out cold.’ She explained to him. 

‘Cold… very cold..’ He mumbled. Clara, thinking he was physically cold fetched another blanket to lay over him. When she returned and placed it over him, his hand reached out and managed to catch hers, tugging weakly to draw her closer. ‘Warm..’ His eyes rolled back into his head as he slipped into unconsciousness again. 

Clara washed his face as he slept on once more. 

He came to again, more coherent than before but his head and cheek still throbbed. The memory of Missy pummelling him made him wince. The Doctor felt Clara laying against him but he found he still had no energy to move. ‘Clara.’ He whispered her name but she didn't wake. Clara’s warmth lulled him once more into a healing sleep.

The next time he awoke, she had left him alone. When he tried to sit up, his head spun round and he felt his stomach turn over. Involuntarily, he began to vomit. His body spasmed as the movement jarred his head. The sound of his retching had Clara running into the bedroom. He was wiping his mouth on the now soiled bed-sheet. ‘Sorry..’ He mumbled. 

‘Shh, Doctor. Lay back. You’re probably concussed.’ Clara was gently pushing on his chest to get him to lay still on his back. He ceded to her and was grateful. She gathered up the dirty sheet, leaving him covered with only one thin sheet for the moment. ‘Are you still cold?’

‘No, not cold.’ He said. ‘Just hurts.’

‘I’ll be back in a moment.’ Clara left him and he could hear her moving about the apartment. She came back with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. ‘Would pain relievers help you at all?’

He opened his eyes slowly. Clara held the bottle close for him to look at it. Acetaminophen. ‘Five.’

‘Isn't that too much at once.’

‘Five,’ He repeated and Clara gave him what he asked for. She helped him sit up slowly to take the pills and he was happy to rest his head against her stomach afterwards, content as he felt her heart beat against him. ‘Warm.’ He muttered, getting sleepy again. His hand rested on her thigh as he slipped into sleep. 

A cool, wet cloth on his forehead woke him again. The painkillers had helped take the edge off his headache but the skin was tight on his cheek as the wound was slow to heal. The cut had been deep. The light in the room still hurt his eyes but he could tolerate it enough to look at Clara. He raised his hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat and realised he was undressed. 

‘I've washed your clothes, don’t worry. They were in bad shape. Just not as bad as you were.’ Clara told him still keeping her voice low. ‘The TARDIS has been dark since you landed.’

‘Out of it, like me.’ He said. ‘You?’

‘I'm fine. Just looking after you.’

‘Thank you.’ He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. Clara smiled and stroked his hand. ‘Clara.’

‘Doctor.’

He closed his eyes, ‘Too good to me.’

‘You've done more for me in the past.’ Clara said, trying to shush him. 

‘Should do more for you.’ His long fingers stroked her skin lightly.

‘How about you just get better first.’ Clara told him. 

‘Have to tell you.’ The Doctor began but Clara’s finger pressed against his lips. He pushed her hand away, not allowing her to silence him. ‘Chose you.’

‘Chose me?’ Clara asked, not understanding him. 

‘Missy...’ He groaned. ‘She and I.. we have a history.’ He felt Clara stiffen under his touch. ‘In the past, ages and faces gone. She wants it back. Me back.’ Clara could feel tears forming and she tried to choke them back.’Chose you.’ 

‘Me?’ Clara felt her heart skip a beat.

‘You.’ He said softly. ‘My Clara.’

‘Doctor.’ Clara felt his hand drawing her down towards him and she was kissing him. The Doctor slipped his arm around her holding her close. 

‘Warm.’ He mumbled against her lips. ‘Stay with me.’ She nodded and they both lay there together. 

The Doctor woke up once more. As he opened his eyes, the ache was gone. His cheek was still sore but it would pass. Clara was in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, waking her up. ‘Morning. I think.’ 

‘How do you feel?’ She asked him, her fingers brushing hair from his forehead. 

‘Better thanks to you. You make a great nurse.’ He smiled as he looked into her eyes. ‘I owe you.’

‘Nonsense.’ 

‘Not just for this past day.’ He told her. ‘For all that you've done for me.’ Turning on his side he faced her and then kissed her softly at first but soon with a deeper hungry need. ‘I chose you, Clara.’ He said, breathing heavily. ‘Over her.’ Clara felt her heart begin to race with his admission. His body pressed against hers, his tongue parting her lips to taste her. He pulled back, ‘Do you understand?’

Clara looked at him, his eyes telling her of his need. ‘Doctor? I … ‘ She bit her lip as she made to touch his face. He took her hand in his, kissing it and then went back to kissing her mouth. 

He had to explain it to her, before he went further. ‘I broke a bond of friendship with Missy. For you.’ Her fingers touched his cheek. ‘For you. I want you.’ He kissed her, drawing her lower lip between his, sucking lightly. ‘I want you more than I have ever wanted her.’ 

‘Doctor,’ Clara was drawn into the emotions he was broadcasting and found herself aching for him. The simmering heat they had never talked about boiled over finally. He pushed her onto her back with his own body. Looking down on her, the Doctor was fully aroused now. 

‘Clara.’ 

She responded to his kiss, arching towards him. His fingers tugged on her nightie, pulling it up even as her hands were slipping under his shirt. He sat back only long enough to pull his shirt over his head and off. Then he was easing her nightie up and away. His lips kissed down over her neck to her chest. Between her breasts, her scent was intoxicating to him as he breathed it in deeply. His tongue danced and darted over the sensitive skin of her breasts, flicking over her nipples. His moans were deep in his throat as he felt the drumming of her heart. 

The Doctor groaned as Clara’s hands searched out his erection, stroking him through his shorts. He reached down and was helping her undress him completely. He gave in to her urges when she pulled him towards her and he was making love to her finally. She was eager for him, wanting him to be inside her. He held back, deliberate and slow to pull her with him into the abyss. Only when she was entirely lost in the moment did he push hard into her, tipping them both off the edge. She cried out against his lips as he groaned. 

Laying aside her, the Doctor kissed her gently, nuzzling against her neck. ‘Clara.’ She stretched against him, her body still trembling from her orgasm. ‘So warm.’ She moaned as he continued to stroke her body. When she moved against him, pushing him onto his back, he held her waist as she took over and slid onto him, riding him. ‘Clara.’ He breathed as her hips rocked against his, drawing him along once more. His hands slid over her stomach up to her breasts, squeezing them as her head was thrown back, holding back her orgasm. He thrust upward into her as she pushed down, until he came hard inside her. Clara kept riding him until she was tightening around him and crying out once more, his name on her lips. Spent, Clara lay on top of him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. ‘You were the only choice I could ever make, Clara.’ She looked up at him, smiled and purred happily as she curled against him.


End file.
